cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Penguins di SKa
A country of penguins, (penguins being the adjective form eg. Americans for America), who enjoy to listen to Ska music. The country is located on the Italian island of Sicily. Info. |} NS Statistics *UN Category: Left Leaning College State *Civil Rights:Supurb *Economy:Developing *Political Freedoms: Very good *Location: The Land Of Nonsense *Regional Influence: Eminence Grise Government Leaders ~In order of succession #Chief Skamperor (Magnus Guy)- Dude McFarllen # Subordanate Chief- Willey # Executive Party Skanager- Dude the Penguin # Executive Defensive Skategist- Cosmo Kramer # Executive Musical Skanager- Desmond Dekker # Executive International Ska'er- Gandhi # Executive Cival Sevices Skanager- Lincoln # Executive Health & Humane Services Skaperative- Jeff Jas Divisions of the Two Tone Army *''Penguin National Guard: PNG -Protects our boarders and coastlines, and ingage in any land battle *Amphibious Assault Squad:AAS -Defends or attacks on coastline and to use both land and water to our advantage *International Penguin Navy:IPN -Ensures free trade umong the seas, and keep from any other nation's Navy from controlling them. and aids the AaS, PNG, Sky Squad, and Mideval Tin Foil Army. *Sky Squad'' - Defends against any foreign airial threat. *''The Planet Smashers'' - Aids in any tactical situation where special help is needed. Holidays *'National Protest Day'January 1- Day to protest Gandhi stlye *'Rememberance Day' Febuary 41st (we skip the 28 and go the the 41st)Day do remember the penguins stopping to polar bear invasion *'Skank it up week'First week of march penguins must SKank while doing anything they are doing:walking, eating, mating *'Pick it up week'Second week fo March, pengiuns pick up trash and help the environemnt *'Magnus Guy Day'March 23, Penguins get a day off for their leader *'National enter Rooms oddly day' From Kramer, May 5 Everyone must enter rooms like Cosmos *'Tour De Dude' May 15ish, the first race in the penguins bike tour *'National Anarchy Day' June 1, no government *'First Major Wave' July 20, the damn over Maputo is release giving off a major wave *'Fishing Finals' August 20–31 the best penguins fish for the Golden Shrimp *'Tour de Lincoln' September 1 the last Tour of the penguins bike tour *'Halloween' October 31 children go out for candy *'Second Major Wave' December 20, the second wave for Maputo is released *'Baseball Championships'- December 31, the world championship of baseball *'Friday' Friday is a holiday here, every friday *'Discriminate the Discriminators Day' A day against Facism and Racism on July 31. *'Roundhouse Kick day' Involve Roundhouse kickin into your daily activities on March 10 *'Waffle Day' March 25 a day to eat waffles *'St. Olavs Day' July 27 a day to eat meat *'Independance Day' October 20 our country was born Government *For the full article see Governemnt of the Skankin Penguins The Skankin penguins are Liberal Consitutinal Democratic Socialists. In other words, penguins elected a emperor (Magnus Guy) for them, Dude McFarllen, who crafted a Constutution for them. We have a 4 Branch system roughly based on John Lockes principles, only more democratic and sexier The government is extremely liberal, so liberal we allow drugs, and still socialist, givin high taxes to fund many government programs which aid the penguins. The government is responsible for military actions, making everyone lifes easier, and throwing daily parties. Culture The Penguins are all about SKa. Even their national animal, the penguin, has the look of Two-Tone Suits. Music is a major part in the penguins culture as few TV is watch, very little movies are made, and fashion isn't a major thing, in fact most penguins go about their day nude. Books are read constantly, giving the country a big book publishing industry. Most penguins can be found reading a book while listening to music on a nice winter day- as the penguins wouldn't watse a summer day reading. Penguins seem to be more interested in nonfiction works, and many books are shipped from the isle of Duckia, as foreign reads are also popular. The Penguins music program is giagantic. Even though SKa is the reigning genre, Jazz, Punk, Rock N Roll, Swing, Rocksteady, and Gipsey Swing are genres also listened to in the country. Fort Knox has the biggest recording studio and poduced the majority of records. The head of the Fort Knox Music Company, Desmond Dekker is also in charge of regulating the countries music and keeping the quality of music up. The Penguins also play a great deal of Ultamate Liar's Fuji. Demographics The Penguins have a majority of Italian citizens with a national religion dominated by Hunduism. Economy The Currency the penguins use is the Euro. We have a large industry of fishing and suger production. And as far as trading goes the Penguins trade their fish and sugar for Lead, Marble, Coal, Wine, and rubber. On of the penguins most important trading partners is truffles. Education We have an extensive education system where every penguin gets to go to not only school but college. Most of our funding goes to education which averages about 400 trillion SKens. The Medical Field is thriving and is the most studied subject, expetially Dentistery. English spelling isn't even offered, cause english spelling suks. Plus kids are banned from using cell phones so they can concentrate on the class, but they are allowed to wear what ever they'd like. There are now private schools as the public schools systems receive sufficient funding. Teaching of religion and politics is allowed at the schools, and are given upon parents request, but all Penguins must pass a political debate class to get their diplomas. Transportation Cars are banned, which led to the downfall of the Auto industery. and all penguins ride Giant Bikes (thats Giant the company not as in large bikes). Plus an extensive slip n slide system has been made to allow penguins to slide to their destination. all bikes are state owned so Penguins commonly leave their bikes at the start of the slip n slide for the government to pike up and redistribute into the populus again. Wars Anit-Stupidity War 'For More see Anti-Stupidity War' The penguins have had 1 war with Nazi Land. Within 1 day the war was over totalling 3 battles between the penguins and the Nazis. The Penguins declared war on the Nazis becasuse of the leaders supreme hatred for racism. The first invasion the Penguins invaded this country in their Georgia home. No advancements were made but both side lost major forces. Then the Nazis retaliated and attacked the penguins homeland. The penguins defended their land and gave more casualties on the Nazis side. Then Chafael came into the war in invading the Nazis lowering the Nazi army even more. The the penguins took the final assault in attacking. Casualties on the Nazi armies skyrocketed. Now the Penguins offered the Nazis a peace offering- as the Nazi army is now destroyed. Chafael now watches over the Nazis for any resistance. Environment comming soon Geography Comming soon History This one time at band camp.... penguins were rockin out havin a awesome party. But there was a polar bear camp for obese kids accross the lake, and they did not enjoy the fact that they were fat and having no fun, and the penguins, being awesome, were havin a awesome time. So the polar bears went over to the penguins camp one night and smashed all their guitars, drank all their coke, and drove off all the cars back to their camp. From this moment on penguins hated polar bears. They vowed revenge by deciding to party twice as hard. What soon came after was known as SKa and they had a SKawesome time The Story continues in the Full History of the Skankin Penguins or War Of the Poles Diplomacy The penguins have no outlook on any other countries at the moment. Category:Nations